


海鸟

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 小黄不配
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 暗恋的学姐要毕业了，小黄终于鼓起了勇气。
Kudos: 1





	海鸟

晚上九点半，刘畅洗过澡，穿上一件舒服的真丝睡衣躺在床上。右手举起来挡在眼前，屋顶上暖黄的灯光从指缝间落下来。  
刚刚吃散伙饭，切蛋糕的时候，小黄不知道怎么想的，忽然握住了他的手。刘畅回过去头看小黄，小黄低着头笑，不敢与他对视。  
刘畅自诩为好相处的人，与剧组各位关系也不错，大家坐在一起聊天打屁，只有小黄一个人默默坐在另一边。有时候刘畅化妆或者上戏，总能看见角落里有一双眼睛，暗搓搓地盯着他。  
“这个弟弟，很有意思。”刘畅摸摸指尖，好像还有那么点似有若无的余温留在上面，“长了一张帅脸，傻乎乎的。”

小黄站在初冬的冷空气里，刚下过雨，空气里充满着泥土的清新味道。头顶一盏暖黄色的路灯，给这个冬夜增加了点聊胜于无的暖意。  
小黄抬头望着刘畅的房间。灯还亮着，窗帘没有拉好，星星点点的从缝隙里漏出来。不知道是亮着灯睡着了，还是洗过了澡，躺在床上打游戏。见过几次娃尔他们去刘畅房里，玩的开心了，整宿整宿地钻在里面不出来。  
小黄把裤袋里的手机攥紧了些，拉起帽子戴在头上，挡住一直往脖子里灌的冷风，给刘畅发了一条信息。

叮咚两声，手机压在胸口上震了一下，刘畅想着小黄的事，竟然睡着了。  
“畅哥，我在楼下，你可以下来吗？”  
刘畅笑了，还真是，想什么来什么。随便套上一件羽绒服，光脚踩上帆布鞋，出了门。  
到了楼下，小黄果然在大厅里等。城市之外的小酒店，没有气派的大堂，只有角落里一条简易木沙发，铺了一层海绵当坐垫。小黄就坐在上面，低着头，一副世界与我无关的梳理模样，倒是挺像张起灵，只是他自己并不是刘丧。  
刘畅走过去，在小黄面前挥挥手，问道：“怎么了，忽然叫我下来。”  
小黄抬头，声音沙哑的像哭过，又或者只是吹了冷风：“畅哥，可以……陪我走走吗？”  
刘畅看他这幅模样，腹诽这孩子未免戏太足。

两个人都没有说话，在小黄不时抽鼻子的声音中，倒也不显得尴尬。  
雨停了，起了点风，但并不很冷，刘畅跟在小黄后面，一前一后地出了门，穿过停车场，又在大路上走了一小段。  
小黄走在前面，拐了个弯，闪身进了一条小巷。是周围居民的住宅，农家小院，水泥高墙隔出来的一处，很远才有一盏路灯，并不很亮，倒映在地面水坑里，一个个惨白的影。  
刘畅更上去，被小黄一把拉住，抱在怀里。  
刘畅两只手臂被他圈住，只能从他胳膊下面穿过去，抱着腰，在小黄后背上拍了拍，问道：“怎么了？”  
小黄穿得很少，一件连帽外套，松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，更显得人单薄。刘畅比他矮一点，在他脖子里蹭了蹭，又问道：“弟弟，怎么了？”  
小黄不说话，身体颤抖起来，流畅感觉到有冰凉的液体落到自己脖子上，又顺着衣领滑进胸口，是小黄的眼泪。  
刘畅从小黄臂弯里挣脱出来，抱住小黄肩膀，又拉了外套，把两个人一起裹住。  
小黄在刘畅怀里抽泣起来，眼泪很快打湿了刘畅的衣领和前襟。刘畅抱着小黄，一下一下地拍着背给他顺气，小黄脸埋在刘畅的上衣毛领里，哽咽着说：“畅哥，以后还能再见吗？”刘畅放开小黄，看着他哭得红红的眼睛，又亲亲他的嘴角，说道：“可以呀，有机会一定会再见的。”  
小黄抬手擦了擦眼泪，眼睛亮晶晶地看着刘畅。风吹起树叶哗啦啦响成一片，刘畅终于吻上了小黄的嘴唇。  
小黄惊讶地张大了眼睛，随即被刘畅牵着袖子，退到墙壁后面的黑暗中。  
两个人吻得天昏地暗，小黄只觉得自己一颗心跳地乱了节奏，脑袋跟着砰砰直响。偏偏刘畅一双手还不老实，上下点火。  
拉开小黄的帽衫，一只手隔着T恤抚摸他的乳头,一直到两边都颤颤巍巍地站立起来，被衣服摩擦着，有种说不出的奇怪感觉。  
另一手解开小黄腰带，拉开裤链伸进去，茎身已经完全硬了，头部从内裤里钻出来，刘畅手里留下一小滩黏腻的的透明液体。  
“弟弟，你硬了。”刘畅舔着小黄耳廓，轻声说，“想要吗？”  
小黄闭上眼睛，点了点头。  
刘畅解开睡衣扣子，牵着小黄的手，从脖子，摸到胸口，再到精瘦的腰部。皮肤暴露在空气里，顶起一个一个小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
小黄忽然跪下去，刘畅给他拉的一个没站稳，就要摔倒在地上，小黄抱住了他的腿，含住了他的分身。  
刘畅自己也兴奋起来，引导着小黄的手指，探向自己身后。指尖触碰到的是一滩滑腻的液体，而那个想象中紧闭的小口，也轻松地吃下了三根手指。  
小黄的手指在刘畅身体里毫无章法地乱闯，开发过的后穴总是会自动积累快感，刘畅摸着小黄漆黑的发顶，问道：“准备好了吗，弟弟？”  
小黄抬起头来看着他，脸上还带着斑驳的泪痕。刘畅叹了口气，把他拉起来，说道:“别哭了，好像我把你怎样了似的。”  
小黄眨眨眼，收住眼泪，手指往刘畅身体里更深处探去，摸到一处，刘畅“啊”地叫了一声，双腿一软就要往下倒，被小黄接住搂在怀里。  
小黄亲亲他，叫道：“畅哥。”  
刘畅拉下裤子，俯身趴在墙上，小黄与他十指相扣，扶着自己下体顶进去，激地刘畅发出一连串细碎的呻吟。  
小黄抱着刘畅，扣着他脖子让他转过头来与他接吻，下身毫不留情地撞进去。  
相处了几个月，不是没有见过其他人在刘畅房里过夜，娃尔、五哥、大昌哥，还有陈老师，甚至刚进组的那天，还被那派去叫刘畅起床。  
也就是在那天，在刘畅房里，看到衣冠不整的娃尔和他身后床上躺着的，赤裸着身体，在高潮余韵里挣扎着喘息的刘畅。  
娃尔喝醉了酒，问他：“畅哥和那么多人睡觉，他到底爱不爱我。”  
小黄说：“爱你的。”  
刘畅仰着头，眼神迷离，被搅着舌头，呜呜咽咽地说不出完整的句子。  
小黄试着退出去，肠壁收紧了包裹着他，挽留着他，刘畅只觉得后穴里一阵空虚，叫他，“弟弟，别。”  
小黄顶在他前列腺上，刘畅喉咙里的声音从压抑的呻吟变成了无声的喘息，小黄顶着那一点磨，刘畅失了神，脸靠在冰冷的请闭上，扣着小黄牵着他的手达到了高潮。  
小黄还埋在刘畅身体里，抱着他等着刘畅渐渐平息了喘息，才让刘畅翻了个身。揽起一条腿架在自己腰上，面对面地肏进去，刘畅抱着小黄肩膀与他接吻。小黄也不客气，扶着流畅的腰动作起来，终于射在刘畅身体里。  
刘畅蹲在地上，还试图让小黄留在里面的东西流出来。  
小黄看他这幅样子，红着脸蹲在他旁边，“畅哥，对不起。”小黄说。  
刘畅站起来，拿小黄的T恤下摆擦了擦自己射的一塌糊涂的下体，摸了摸小黄脑袋，说道：“别说这样的话。”

小黄牵起刘畅，慢慢向着小巷外走去。到了大路上，刘畅不动声色地放开小黄的手，两个人一前一后的回到酒店。  
分别的时候，刘畅回头看了眼小黄，小黄偏过头去，好像是又哭了。  
小黄躺在浴缸里，手举起来挡在眼前，屋顶上暖黄的灯光从指缝间落下来，好像还有那么点似有若无的余温。


End file.
